300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
True Opening of the Unparalleled School (2019.09.05)
Event Time *'Start: '''5 September 2019 *'End: '''30 September 2019 Information '''Task A (Daily Quest): '''During the event, accumulate a total of 3 victories in Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield to obtain the following rewards: * (Equipment Upgrade Talisman) x 1 '''Task B (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, accumulate a total of 15 Login Days to obtain the following rewards: * (Double Gold Card (3 Days)) x 1 * (Banana) x 1 '''Task C (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, use the following heroes: Alice Margatroid, Yuuki Yuuna, Matou Sakura, Lacia, Saitama, Nymph, Medusa, Giorno Giovanna, Alice Zuberg, Yato, Seven, Gasai Yuno , Albedo and get 15 win in Eternal Arena to obtain the following rewards: * (Double Merit Card (7 Days)) x 2 * (True Whitebeard Captain Summoning Amulet) x1 * (Banana) x 1 '''Task D (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, use the following heroes: Ryougi Shiki, Yuzuriha Inori, Kaname Madoka, Artoria Pendragon, Kujo Jotaro, Sinon, Yisha, Peiji, Kanna Kamui, Chtholly Nota Seniorious, Akiyama Mio, Altair and get 15 win in Eternal Battlefield to obtain the following rewards: * (Double Experience Card (7 Days)) x 2 * (True Whitebeard Captain Summoning Amulet) x1 * (Banana) x 1 '''Task E (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, accumulate a total of 300 Monster Kills to obtain the following rewards: * (Daily Box) x 1 * (True Whitebeard Captain Summoning Amulet) x1 '''Task F (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, get 5 Swords ( ) to obtain the following rewards: * (Double Gold Card (3 Days)) x 1 * (True Whitebeard Captain Summoning Amulet) x1 * (Banana) x 1 '''Task G (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, accumulate a total of 300 Hero Kills to obtain the following rewards: * (Random Equipment Upgrade Talisman Package) x 1 * (True Whitebeard Captain Summoning Amulet) x1 * (Banana) x 1 '''Task H (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, accumulate a total of 300 Assists to obtain the following rewards: * (Daily Box) x 1 * (True Whitebeard Captain Summoning Amulet) x1 * (Banana) x 1 '''Task I (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, accumulate a total of 3000 Unit Kills to obtain the following rewards: * (Original Stone of the Fifth Age) x 1 * (True Whitebeard Captain Summoning Amulet) x1 '''Task J (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, accumulate a total of 100 wins in Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield to obtain the following rewards: * (Random Exclusive Equipment Package) x 1 * (Random Gold Coin Package) x 3 * (True Whitebeard Captain Summoning Amulet) x1 * (Banana) x 3 '''Task K (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, have accumulated top up at least 1 Diamonds to obtain the following rewards: * (Jump Red Envelope) x 1 * (True Whitebeard Captain Summoning Amulet) x1 * (Banana) x 1 '''Task L (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, participate in the killing of Boss Ping Tian Da Shen in Dragon Quest 2 times to obtain the following rewards: * (Large Soul Crystal) x 10 '''Task M (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, participate in the killing of Boss Gaara in Dragon Quest 15 times to obtain the following rewards: * (Crystallized Philosopher's Stone) x 1 '''Task N (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, participate in the killing of Boss Prophet Saladin in Dragon Quest 2 times to obtain the following rewards: * (Random Exclusive Equipment Package) x 1 '''Task O (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, complete all of the above tasks (A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, and N) to obtain the following rewards: * (Refined Random Excellent Attribute Card) x 1 * (Equipment Upgrade Talisman Chest) x 1 * (Random All Skins Package) x 1 * (Watermelon) x 1 During the event, accumulate a total of 100 victories in Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield to obtain the following rewards: ---- ----